


this town is full of monsters

by aerospaces



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Fright Night (2011), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerospaces/pseuds/aerospaces
Summary: Kevin is bored. Until Jerry moves in next door and upends the whole neighborhood.





	this town is full of monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I hit a wall writing my NYU Colezra AU (TLDR), and then I saw this lovely piece of JerryKev [fanart floating around tumblr](http://questionartbox.tumblr.com/post/162484315560/oh-so-very-threatening-more-jerrykev-crossover), and fell in love. I wrote this in the space of a few hours after [nekodoruBox](https://twitter.com/nekodoruBox) tweeted about it, and it practically wrote itself, oh god. Lots of cliches, etc etc. This was probably a bad idea. 
> 
> As always, props to [underscoredom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoredom/) for enabling me and listening to me complain about writer's block lol.
> 
> Please leave the fanartist a comment because the rest of her art is wonderful! She's got a [JerryKev tag](http://questionartbox.tumblr.com/tagged/jerrykev)!
> 
> Also feel free to fangirl with me on twitter @[rtenenbaums](https://twitter.com/rtenenbaums). Cheers!

_a mood board just because (am getting addicted to these)_

* * *

 

 

Kevin was bored. He was bored of suburbia, he was bored of school. He was bored of pulling pranks on his little sister, of hiding her pet hamster behind the stove and chopping bits of his sister’s hair for “fun”. He was bored, bored, bored. He wished his family moved back to the city, so he could sneak outside at night and actually _do_ things as opposed to sit around on the weekends while his dad taught him how to golf, or man the barbecue grill, or whatever mundane father-son activity he could think of on a given day. He was bored. But he was also sixteen and curious. 

When a new neighbor moved in next door, it was all his parents could talk about. Frankly, Kevin could care less but the frequency with which his parents brought up the new neighbor piqued his interest.The Harrows had been in poor health for a while, so it was only a matter of time before they were sent to live in a nursing home. 

The night Jerry moved in next door, Kevin found himself glued to the window, watching as furniture was unloaded from the back of a moving truck, lamps and shelves, and a strange long crate too narrow to be a sofa lugged by two guys on either side. He didn’t meet their neighbor until two weeks later, when he was weeding his flowerbeds at seven in the fucking evening, like a total creep. He was in a tank top and raggedy pants, kneeling on the dirt, his skin oddly pale under the soft light of the moon. His hair stuck up in strange little tufts everywhere, and his eyes, when he glanced at Kevin over his shoulder after Kevin fired an arrow that deliberately missed his hand, were dark like midnight oil. 

Jerry tugged the arrow from the dirt by the shaft and tossed it at the ground as Kevin approached. It was a cool evening, a breeze in the trees, but Kevin’s resulting shiver had nothing to do with the crispness in the air. 

“Is this yours?” Jerry asked, resting his elbows on his knees but not uncoiling himself from his squat. He raised an eyebrow in Kevin’s direction. 

“Maybe,” Kevin said. He pointed at Jerry’s flowerbeds. “Mister, why are you gardening at night?”

Jerry gave him an irritated look. “I don’t think someone who just rudely invited himself to my yard should be asking that kind of question.”

Kevin shrugged instead of responding. The movement pulled his shirt up, and he didn’t miss the way Jerry’s gaze flickered downwards in a passing glance. Kevin smirked. He liked this shirt; it was his favourite because of its size, the way it hugged his body like a glove and because it him what he wanted most of the time. He unslung his bow and rested it against his leg, pretending to have a look around the yard. It was immaculate, and well-kept, with a raised garden bed that looked newly installed and two rows of rosebushes that seemed to have been recently transplanted. The soil looked freshly hewn. It seemed like Jerry had been working on his garden for some time; there was soot and dirt all over his biceps where they bulged out of the sleeves of his white shirt. 

“My name’s Kevin. I live next door,” Kevin said.

Jerry stared at him for a moment before finally getting up to his feet and peeling his gloves off.

“Hello, Kevin,” Jerry said, thrusting out a hand. “My name’s —”

“Oh, I know who you are,” Kevin told him, not taking Jerry’s hand and simply letting it hang there, held aloft between them until Jerry took the hint and dragged it back to his side.“My parents talk about you a lot.”

Jerry didn’t falter, and in fact there was a curious almost predatory lilt in his voice. “Do they now?”

“They say it’s weird that you’re only home at night,” Kevin said, “And that you never answer the door during the day even when they know for a fact you’re in.”

Jerry snorted, shaking his head, muttering something Kevin didn’t quiet catch but ended with _humans._ “Can you keep a secret, Kevin?” he said, and this time, it was Kevin’s turn to look at him. He studied Jerry for a minute, taking in his appearance: handsome in an almost devastating way, but underneath that calm veneer, something he couldn’t quite fathom. 

Kevin had watched him for a few days, and took note of all his house-guests: women mostly, probably those he met at a bar, though he sometimes took guys home too — none of them, seeming to reappear the next day, though Kevin could be wrong, having passed out at his window with a pair of binoculars weighing down his neck time and time again. His parents didn’t trust Jerry, but mostly this was due to the fact they didn’t trust anyone who didn’t come from money which made Jerry an instant point of interest. 

Jerry leaned in close, making Kevin hyper-aware of their sudden and surprising proximity, how Jerry dwarfed him by several inches, a head almost. Jerry smelled like fresh earth, laced with the metallic tang of something Kevin recognized but couldn’t put his finger on. 

“It’s because I’m a vampire,” Jerry whispered, his mouth almost to Kevin’s ear. Kevin felt the Jerry’s hot breath on his face, but it was gone before he could react to it as Jerry took a step back, and then another before picking up where he had left off: kneeling on the ground and tugging viciously at the weeds choking his lawn, methodical and economical with his hands.

Kevin wasn’t sure if Jerry had been joking, and even if he were, it seemed wildly out of place, especially in this day and age. _Corny_. Dumb. Kevin may be sixteen but he wasn’t a fucking child. He scoffed and kicked at a bit of loose dirt under the toe of his shoe. “Vampires aren’t real,” he said. “They haven’t been for a long time.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Jerry huffed, barely sparing him a glance. “I’ll see you around, Kevin.”

Kevin didn’t even realize he’d left his arrow in Jerry’s yard until he found it embedded near his window the day after, the arrowhead leaving a deep groove in the wood.

*

Every once in awhile, his parents left him at home and went on day-long trips. They didn’t trust him with his sister, so they sometimes brought her along too, or had a babysitter come in and look after them both. Mostly, the babysitter just left them to their own devices, talking on the phone while filing her nails, or doing homework in the living room.

Today, Kevin was in luck because he had the whole house to himself. He practiced his shots in the yard in the morning, donning his old feathered Robin Hood cap and pretending he was shooting for an audience. 

With the hamster long dead, he was out of moving targets. Firing shots at passing birds seemed stupid, because the sun and wind always got in the way, and he was better at close-range shooting. He got bored fairly quickly so he made himself a sloppy PB&J sandwich, watching TV in the living room with barely any interest, his sandwich on a plate resting against his stomach as he flipped through all the channels. Later he headed over to Jerry’s to see if he was home.

He’d been watching him again lately,mostly out of boredom, and had even invited himself a few times while Jerry had been outside in his yard, drinking beer and staring sullenly at the night sky, hunkered in his deck chair. A lot of the time, Jerry attempted to politely get him to fuck off, short of flinging him over the fence, but Kevin would not be deterred, not when he didn’t have dirt on Jerry, not when he didn’t know what his big secret was. Because he had one, Kevin was certain, a big secret he was hiding from everyone else. Maybe he was a killer of children, or a pervert, or had robbed a bank hence having been able to afford to live in their neighborhood. Whatever it was, Kevin was going to find out, whether or not it put him in any danger, though that was highly unlikely seeing as this was suburbia. Nothing ever happened here. Possibly Jerry’s big secret wasn’t even all that interesting. 

Kevin went over anyway because he had nothing better to do. It was late afternoon, the sun purpling the sky like a thick bruised up gauze. His parents won’t be home until later that night, and even if they were home soon, they knew Kevin had the tendency to wander around the neighborhood when he felt like it. Kevin let himself inside through the kitchen door, and shut it behind him with a soft creak. He knew the door was unlocked, because Jerry almost never locked his doors, as if he were so sure his house would never be broken into. Only two kinds of people lived with that kind of confidence, Kevin knew: idiots, and dangerous men. He wondered if Jerry was the latter.

As expected, the rest of the house was dark. It was only half the size of Kevin’s family’s house, with a glass wall that looked out into the backyard, and a short flight of stairs that led to the second floor. Jerry had heaps of laundry in the den, as well as a stack of unmade plates on the kitchen sink, but otherwise the place was neat, smelling of generic air freshener. Boring set of knives tucked in blond-wood drawers, tan upholstered sofa situated in front of a massive wide-screen TV. There were no pictures on the mantle, or decorative pieces in the living room save for a tall IKEA lamp, and an empty coat stand. All the curtains were drawn, the drapery heavy enough to block out the sun. 

Kevin felt the hair on the back of his arms and neck stand on end, not from fright, exactly, but something else that set his pulse thrumming. He ran his fingers across the dust filming the tables, leaving imprints of his fingers along the surface. There was a bowl of fresh grocery store-red apples on coffee table so Kevin helped himself to the biggest one, biting into soft skin as he wended his way through the rooms, touching things here and there before putting them back down again. His footsteps made the stairs creak as he ascended them. It was almost hard to see where he was going because it was even darker upstairs, the air reeking of something rank. 

There were two doors flanking each side of the hall, but it was the one at the end of it that drew his full attention, left half-open and cutting a column of pale light across the carpeting. It was a bathroom, it seemed like: white tiled walls, a clawfoot tub, and a leg hanging off the edge of that tub, the rest hidden from view by a set of murky shower curtains. Someone inside the room made a noise, a soft whimpering sound like an injured puppy. Before Kevin could have a proper look at things however, Jerry suddenly overtook his vision, blocking the rest of the room from view and turning the lights on in the hallway.

“What are you doing here?” Jerry hissed, grabbing him by the scruff as if he were some wayward child before shutting the door behind him.

“I came to see if you’d like to play,” Kevin said, batting his eyes. He dug his heels into the ground — but it was to no avail, Jerry picked him up like he weighed nothing at all, and the next thing Kevin knew, he was being hauled down the stairs, his feet brushing the floor from an alarming height.

“ _Get out_ ,” Jerry hissed, before shoving him out the front door. “Out!”

“Who was that?” Kevin peered over Jerry’s shoulder as soon as he bounced back on his feet. “Your girlfriend?”

“You’ll stay out of my business or are going to live to regret it.”

Kevin felt his mouth stretch into a lazy grin. “Is that threat, mister? Are you going to hurt me if I sneak in again?”

“Hurt you?” Jerry laughed, low, sinister, like a cartoon villain almost, Kevin thought. “Boy, when I’m done with you, you’ll wish you were never born.”

He shut the door in Kevin’s face.

*

Kevin’s dad threw a barbecue party the next weekend. Of course, Jerry didn’t come, though he wasn’t expressly invited anyway which wasn’t a big surprise. Everyone was there though, the people from across the street, and the family from a block over, people Kevin didn’t bother getting to know the names of crowding their yard and laughing and making small talk about their kids because no one had anything better to talk about. 

After all of them had left, Kevin didn’t bother helping with the cleanup, watching his dad bend over awkwardly to pick up the last of the stray plastic cups littering the lawn. He didn’t eat the whole time they had people over — he hated eating in the presence of strangers — so when his parents and sister were finally asleep, Kevin slunk downstairs to the kitchen and microwaved the leftover barbecue. He stood in the darkness of the kitchen, watching the sprinklers go off outside, chin propped up in one hand and yawning slightly, and wondered if Jerry was home.

Jerry was, in fact, home because apparently he didn’t have a life. It was a Saturday night and he was in the living room, when Kevin peered into the window, his hands cupped around his eyes. Kevinhad taken the leftover barbecue with him, sealed away in a tupperware, still warm and dripping with the sweet-spicy marinade his dad learned how to make from a recipe he’d gotten off the internet.

This time, instead of outright telling him to leave, Jerry took one look at him and huffed out a soft laugh. It probably had little to do with his sudden appearance, and more with Kevin’s chosen attire: an ill-fitting striped shirt he’d owned since he was in middle school, and drawstring shorts with dinosaurs on them. They were old, and worn from many washings, but it was warm enough that he could wear them to sleep. He didn’t think about how they’d look on him, mostly because he didn’t really care about what he looked like most of the time. He knew he was pretty, in an empirical way, and that there were men who looked at his mouth and thought about wanting to fuck it. Still, it was another thing entirely to pique Jerry’s interest. He seemed unmoved most of the time, like a piece of stone or a statue, calculating and evaluating all the outcomes before deciding to act. 

It was strangely welcome to have him look his fill. Kevin tried not to preen.

“What are you doing here?” Jerry asked, once he’d recovered from his initial amusement.

“My parents had a barbecue earlier this afternoon. You didn’t come.” He held out the tupperware between them. During his walk to Jerry’s door, a bit of marinade had sloshed over the rim, coating his fingers. He sucked on his thumb, licking off the juice.

“I wasn’t aware I was invited,” Jerry said, not taking his eyes off Kevin’s mouth. 

Kevin shrugged. “You’d have hated it anyway. It was boring. Are you alone?”

Jerry didn’t answer the question, just reached over to take custody of the tupperware and lift the lid. He sniffed the air, and then clicked his tongue. “This for me?”

“Who else is it for?” Kevin snorted. “I thought you could use some company tonight. I haven’t had any dinner. Have you?”

A slow, easy smile distorted Jerry’s face. For a moment, his eyes seemed darkly amused. “You’re a strange kid, kid.”

“It’s Kevin,” Kevin snapped.

“Like that kid in _Home Alone,_ too precocious for your own good, huh?”

“What?” Kevin glared which only made Jerry smile wider. “You know what? _Fuck yo_ u.”

“How old are you again?”

Kevin wasn’t supposed to answer him but then Jerry reached out to ruffle his hair, sudden and unexpected. “Sixteen,” he said, and sounded almost petulant. He batted Jerry’s hand away. 

“You walk around in shirts like that, you’ll set tongues wagging,” Jerry told him. He opened the door the rest of the way, letting Kevin inside, flicking the rest of the lights on, making Kevin wonder if he sat in the fucking dark all the damn time.

“What’s wrong with my shirt?” Kevin asked, turning around, fingering the hem of his tee. He didn’t feel self-conscious, but the way Jerry smirked irritated him. “I’ve had this since I was seven.”

Jerry laughed again. “Tell me, do you always invite yourself to your neighbors’ house, unannounced?”

“Depends on the neighbor.”

“So there are exceptions,” Jerry said. 

Kevin shrugged, raising his arms above his head so that his stomach showed, briefly. Then he turned around to hunt for plates in the cupboard. “Every now and then.”

*

They ate the barbecue in the kitchen, sat on tall stools at the counter. Well, Kevin mostly sat, while Jerry ate leaning on his elbows, tearing into the tender meat with his teeth. Juice ran down the sides of his lips, but he didn’t seem to care. Kevin sat there, transfixed, eating bird bites of his food, watching him go to town on the meat. He wasn’t really hungry, he’d lied when he said he was. Jerry was apparently less of a wet blanket than he thought, because he didn’t mind that Kevin took two Buds from his refrigerator and uncapped one for himself. It was probably the alcohol, making him soft and clumsy, but an hour later Kevin found himself passing out on Jerry’s sofa, the soft light of the television screen flickering across his eyelids.

He woke up to Jerry watching him, standing over him with a couple of empty beer bottles clutched in one hand. He set them down on the coffee table before sitting on the edge of the sofa. 

“Hey baby,” he said.

Kevin stretched. He wiggled his toes. He didn’t have shoes on anymore, just a pair of tube socks. When he looked up, Jerry was still staring at him, his eyes darker than Kevin remembered them being. “Hey,” Kevin said. His voice was hoarse from sleep. Idly, he wondered what time it was. Late, it seemed like, judging from the light outside. Probably close to midnight.

“You’re cute when you’re asleep,” Jerry told him, without preamble. His honestly was almost embarrassing but Kevin had never been a shy boy. 

“You’re a pervert,” Kevin said. “Have you been watching me the entire time I was asleep?”

“Maybe I have been.” Jerry shrugged. “Maybe even longer than that.”

Kevin hummed and slid his foot over to Jerry’s lap. Jerry cupped his ankle in one hand, pressing a warm kiss to his flank. 

Kevin watched him, heart thudding in his throat. It was a dizzying sensation. He’d never felt like this before and it threatened to consume him. Jerry’s hand crawled higher, up his leg, and then Kevin leant backwards on his elbows, letting his legs bracket Jerry’s sides. He was leaving himself wide open, the cradle of his thighs spread wide for Jerry to slot himself into. And slot himself he did, grabbing Kevin by the back of his legs so that they were closed around his middle and Kevin could feel Jerry’s hard dick rubbing deliciously against his ass. He squirmed a little, so he could hear Jerry groan and feel the hard line of his dick press against him insistently. 

Jerry palmed his ass and squeezed them and Kevin fell back on his arms with a yelp.

“Are you gonna fuck me, mister?” Kevin panted, as Jerry leaned over him and slid his hair aside, cupping his jaw before squeezing it. 

“Isn’t that what you want, Kevin? A big hard cock up your tight little ass?”

“You’re awfully presumptuous,” Kevin demurred. “This is sexual harassment, you know. I’m underage, and you’re what, at least forty? I could yell right now, alert the neighbors.”

“You could,” Jerry considered. “But that would make me angry, and I’m a dangerous man when I’m angry. So if I were you, Kevin, I’d just sit back and enjoy the show. Be good a boy, now, for daddy.”

“You’ll find I’m far from a good boy,” Kevin smirked. 

Jerry chuckled, thumbing the seam of Kevin’s lips, smiling as Kevin swiped the tip of his tongue over his thumb. “You think I don’t know that by now?” he scoffed. “You think I haven’t been watching you too? Pretty little boy on his high horse, _Kevin Khatchadourian._ No friends, not even in school You’re a vain, cruel little boy who cares for no one but himself.”

Kevin felt almost smug. He shivered when Jerry slid a hand under his shirt, his fingers rough with callouses in places but warm and big, spanning his ribcage, making Kevin think about what else he can do with those hands. He shivered even harder still when he felt Jerry’s teeth graze his neck. 

They felt sharper somehow when they pricked his skin, and his smile faded instantly the moment he realized Jerry had bitten him. It hurt, like two needles pricking his neck, like drawing blood, and then he felt like he was being sucked dry and pumped of endorphins at the same time. His head swam and he beat his fists against Jerry’s chest, tried kicking at him, pushing him off, but Jerry held him onto him tight like a vice, shushing him when he whimpered and whined in pain, and squeezing his hip. Kevin was dying, he was sure of it, drowning and burning up at the same time as his body got heavier and heavier.

“Just let go, sweetheart, there’s a good boy,” Jerry whispered, brushing his knuckles down the side of Kevin’s face. “Let me take care of you. Shhh, shhhh. Don’t fight it. Don’t fight it.” 

Jerry bit him again, and fed, until Kevin felt himself go numb and limp, until his mind emptied itself and he stopped struggling altogether. Then he passed out.

*

It was morning again when he woke. His mom drew the curtains open and Kevin hissed at her before burying himself under comforters. Too bright. And his head hurt like he was having several migraines all at once. 

“What’s the matter, Kevin?” his mom asked, in the same simpering tone he’d always hated growing up. She reached under the covers to feel for his temperature and Kevin had the strangest inkling to bite her hand. “Oh, dear, oh shit, it looks like you’re coming down with something.” She stood up and Kevin heard her shutting the blinds, pulling down the curtains, puttering around the whole of the room. “I’ll get the thermometer and medicine. You stay right where you are.”

Kevin didn’t even bother giving a cutting a reply because his head felt worse when he moved it. True enough, his mom returned with the promised items, and she peeled back his sheets and set a frozen bag of peas over his head. The last time he got sick, he remembered she read him a bedtime story, and he slept in her arms while she petted his hair. But he wasn’t a kid anymore, and he kept thinking about the dream he had last night, the snippets that came to him in unbidden disjointed flashes: Jerry’s weight on top of his slack body, and his cold lips touching Kevin’s neck.His eyes, dark and strange as anything, inky black and bottomless, it was like looking down into the bottom of a well. And a secret, whispered into his ear like a threat and promise right before he lost consciousness: “You’re here now, darling, nothing will hurt you,” Jerry’s voice, deep and sonorous feathering down his spine. “There’s only me.”

Kevin threw up on the side of the bed.

*

The nausea abated some time in the late afternoon. All throughout the day, he slept fitfully, refusing to come out of bed and not touching lunch when it was offered. At 10 PM, while everyone was asleep, Kevin was wide awake and on his feet, most of the fever broken, sweat dewing his skin and covering his face with a sickly sheen. He was tired, but wide awake, a strange kind of energy zinging through his body like an electric current. But he was also feeling hot, not in a way he’d ever felt before, as if he was burning up from the inside, his skull pounding to make the needs of his body known.

He showered, but nothing worked to cure the heat simmering just under the surface. There was a gnawing hunger too, for something he couldn’t articulate, setting his teeth on edge in the worst possible way. He went to the kitchen but there was nothing in the fridge except leftover tuna casserole, fizzy water, and some stuff his mom liked to store in tupperwares. There was raw meat in the freezer, frozen large chunks, which he thawed in the microwave before eating in front of the fridge, the light bathing him like a warm spotlight as he tore the meat with his hands. It tasted rank and _wrong_ , and he made a beeline for the sink as soon as he felt his stomach cramp in protest. Kevin threw up most of it, and let water from the faucet run down the sides of his face as he rinsed his mouth and drank from the tap. He was wiping his mouth on the back of his arm when he caught sight of Jerry standing motionless outside. 

Both of their houses had identical glass walls covering one side of the kitchen, and Jerry was right there, watching him, the light of the streetlamp making his skin look unnaturally pale. He wad dressed in shirt and jeans, and his eyes were dark as the colour of his shirt. He smiled at Kevin, and it was an unfriendly sort of smile, and when he started walking away, Kevin felt compelled to follow him, tripping blindly over the errant mess of toys his sister left in the yard, unlatching the fence that separated their houses before slipping in through the back door of Jerry’s kitchen. 

For once, the windows were open. Jerry’s living room was dark and dank, and the only light was from the street outside, and the moon casting shadows of trees on the hardwood floor. Jerry patted the empty space next to him on the sofa. “Sit with me,” he ordered, and again, Kevin felt obedient. Not meek, he was never meek, but there was a thrill seeing Jerry’s eyes light up in satisfaction. 

Kevin sidled up next to him on the couch, laying his head on Jerry’s shoulder.

“I feel strange and unusual,” Kevin said.

“Don’t we all,” Jerry laughed. Then he lowered his lips to the inside of his wrist, and his eyes turned completely black. Kevin blinked, and saw that Jerry’s face had morphed too, his teeth sharpening into fangs, his nails lengthening into claws. He had a moment of disorientation, like waking up after a long dream, and then it hit him all at once, like a shock of cold water — then he was shoving Jerry off and scrambling for the door, running as hard and fast as he knew how to. 

But Jerry was lightning-fast and seized him by the ankle, and Kevin stumbled onto his hands and knees, scrabbling for a the ashtray that toppled and clattered from the coffee table in the scuffle. He rolled onto his back as Jerry leaned over him, his fists on either side of Kevin’s head, his smell overwhelming. His face had changed again but this time, it wasn’t hideous or pinched, though his eyes were still dark and fathomless, his fangs glinting menacingly.

Kevin reached for the heavy ashtray and knocked it over Jerry’s head — only to be halted midway by a strong grip on his wrist. 

“Ah, ah, no hitting.” Jerry tsked. “You’re a feisty one, aren’t you. I like feisty.”

“You’re a monster,” Kevin spat. 

“Then you’re in good company,” Jerry told him.“You’re a little monster too.” He touched the sides of Kevin’s face with the sharp tip of a fingernail, and Kevin had to suppress a whole-body shiver, and not close his eyes. It was what he ended up doing anyway, much to his irritation, and Jerry’s amusement. Kevin opened his eyes when he felt the tender press of Jerry’s hand along his cheek, then the smell of blood filled his nose as Jerry held up his bleeding wrist to his lips.

“Drink, little bird. You’ll need your strength,” Jerry said.

Kevin glared at him sullenly, but the smell of Jerry’s blood made his pulse skip a beat, and he couldn’t deny the fact that he was suddenly hungry all over again, the deep kind of hunger that felt bottomless and all consuming. Then he was leaning forward without realising it, inclining his head and taking what was being offered. He felt Jerry’s hand twisting his hair, running over the back of his skull in a petting motion, and heard his voice whispering in soothing tones, “That’s it, baby, drink up. Good boy, ah, mind the teeth. There we go, baby. There we go.” 

The taste of someone else’s blood should have made him sick to his stomach, or throw up, but instead, it made him dizzy with want, filling his mind and body with a new kind of elation like getting high on a cocktail of drugs. Jerry took his wrist away, and Kevin found himself pawing at his arm like a mute little pup, unable to articulate how much more he needed. Jerry just smiled and stroked his hair. “I think that’ll be enough for the day. I’ll let you feed once the transformation is complete. Until then—” He reached out for Kevin and hoisted him in his arms, spreading Kevin’s legs around his waist and carrying him up the stairs. 

Kevin felt his mind go blissfully blank as his head lolled across Jerry’s shoulder. He sank his blunt teeth into Jerry’s neck, a poor imitation of what Jerry had done the night before, and Jerry merely chuckled, squeezing the globes of Kevin’s ass untilKevin felt that familiar, delicious clench in his gut that usually signaled arousal. 

“I’m hard,” he whined, undulating his hips, wanting more of the friction.

Jerry hummed, running his tongue over his teeth. “Yes, that could happen sometimes,” he agreed, before depositing Kevin in the bed. It was dark, just like the rest of the house, though from what Kevin could discern as he squinted, the room was deceptively normal: a lamp on the nightstand andwalk-in closet, a television in the corner. 

“Look at you, so pretty and ripe for the taking,” Jerry sighed, crawling on his knees on top of Kevin. His limbs bracketed Kevin’s body, and for the first time Kevin realised how big Jerry was in comparison, his shoulders broad, his hands huge. He could crush him, Kevin knew, and shivered, knowing the danger he was in. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him when Jerry’s fingers brushed the hem of his shirt.

“Tell me, sweetheart, have you ever been fucked before?”

Kevin shook his head. He was unnaturally candid for someone his age, even he knew that, but the line of questioning made him blush to his ears. Of course, he was a virgin. He wouldn’t hand out his ass on a silver platter to anyone for money. But Jerry though — the way his eyes raked over the length of Kevin’s body made Kevin feel naked even though he wasn’t. He had experience, being wanted. Some of his dad's friends looked at him wrong, for Christ’s sake, but the desire in Jerry’s eyes was unmatched by anything: dark and dangerous, unpredictable, it seemed like. And Kevin had lit his fuse, and it was only a matter until it all came to a head. 

“Thought so,” Jerry hummed. “You know, sweet little virgins like you, they give off this scent. But you’re another thing altogether, Kevin. I knew it the moment I saw you. You’re just like me. Hungry all the time, and hollow. You want that void inside you filled, don’t you? You crave it.” He thumbed the corner of Kevin’s jaw, and Kevin found himself wrapping his lips around Jerry’s thumb and sucking hungrily like an infant, blind with hunger. Blood smeared his face in dry patches, but the taste of Jerry’s skin was like no other, like sugar to a dying man. 

“Jesus,” Jerry gasped. “Look at you, needing and wanting. You want something bigger to suck on, baby?”

Kevin nodded, releasing Jerry’s thumb with an audible pop. Jerry worked his fly open, and pulled out his cock, and Kevin moaned at the sight, low and keening. He glanced up at Jerry’s smirking face, then back at his prick, only half mast and still huge than anything he’s ever seen in porn. He imagined sitting astride it, letting it pop his hole. It would be a tight fit, but still doable, and he’d feel it for days, he knew, unable to stand without the phantom ache of having been fucked brutally for the first time. 

“Shit,” Kevin hissed. “Shit, shit, shit. That’s a big cock.” 

“You want to kiss it?” Jerry said, nudging his hips forward. “Come on, baby, put your sweet little mouth on daddy’s cock.” He urged Kevin forward with a violent tug of his hair, until Kevin came face to face with his massive dick and slid his tongue over the spongy head. He had to open his mouth wider to accommodate Jerry’s sheer girth. He choked the first few times and tried relaxing his throat, but Jerry was having none of it and started fucking his mouth, thrusting his dick without warning until Kevin felt tears spring into his eyes as his throat was abused beyond comfort.

“There we go, there we go,” Jerry murmured, pistoning his hips. He pulled back, a thin string of spit and precome connecting the tip of his cock to Kevin’s gasping mouth. He looked strangely proud of Kevin, and Kevin felt a thrum of satisfaction course through him at Jerry’s smile. He was being surprisingly obedient, a first for him, and it didn’t hit him until later when Jerry was ordering him to lay on his back and scoot up the bed that he did everything Jerry asked him to, without complaint.

“Let’s take these off, shall we?”

_These_ referred to the drawstring shorts he wore every night, hitching up his thighs. This time, they were white with blue and red racing stripes. Jerry leaned onto his fists and hovered above the V of Kevin’s open thighs, palming the inside in broad strokes until Kevin’s erection made itself known again, his cock straining agains the cotton. Then Jerry was practically tearing his shorts off of him, followed by his underwear, and Kevin was naked from the waist down save for a pair of mismatched ankle socks. That seemed to drive Jerry crazy because suddenly he was surging forward, hooking Kevin’s knees over his hips and rubbing the head of his dick against Kevin’s taint.His breath was tangy with the coppery scent of blood, and he kissed Kevin with a deep tongue, making it harder for Kevin to breathe. 

Kevin felt like a fish out of water, gasping into Jerry’s mouth and bucking up against him, banging his fists against his chest until he finally relented and let his arms fall weakly at his sides, Jerry’s hands closing around his wrists to bring them high above his head, crossed over the other. Below them, he rolled his hips in a maddeningly slow pace, letting Kevin feel the length of his dick against the inside of his thigh, teasing him with what was to come. 

“Shit,” Kevin hissed, eyes rolling back in their sockets.

“You like that?” Jerry rasped in his ear, tugging softly at his earlobe.

“I want to sit on it,” Kevin said. “Let me sit on your cock.”

“You’re going to break, sweetheart.”

“Maybe I want you to break me.”

Jerry smiled. He eased up off Kevin before rolling onto his back, unhooking his belt and letting his fly fall wide open. He kicked off his pants, and they fell in an unruly pile on the floor, next to Kevin’s discarded shorts, which almost looked tiny in comparison. 

Jerry patted Kevin on the hip. “Up,” he ordered. “Up, up, right here, baby.” He pointed to his chest. Kevin took the hint and scooted backwards and Jerry helped him by arranging him the way he liked, ass up against his chest, with Kevin’s face directly above Jerry’s cock. He could feel Jerry’s breath moistening his taint. 

“Nice view,” Jerry chuckled, giving his ass a smarting slap. Kevin hissed, glaring at him over his shoulder, and kicked him blindly in the face when he did it again, setting off a new wave of arousal and making Kevin’s little cock spit out a dab of precome on Jerry’s shirt.

“Be good,” Jerry admonished. “Or you won’t be getting any cock tonight.”

“Fuck you,” Kevin snorted, but Jerry simply smacked him again on the ass, as if on reprimand. Then he lifted Kevin by the hips and pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh, smoothing his fingers over the wrinkle of his hole before spreading him wide open.

Kevin shuddered, falling forward as he felt Jerry’s finger brush his hole, testing the give. He wiggled his hips, leaning on his forearms to let Jerry see all of it. He wanted him to see it, see how hungry he was and empty. He reached for Jerry’s cock, and put the tip in his mouth, almost choking when Jerry moved his hips without warning. Before Kevin could call him out on it, however, Jerry was kissing him right there, spearing him open with his tongue, wet and sloppy, making his spine sing with pleasure. 

He’d fingered himself before, a few times, just two fingers to make jerking off a little more interesting, but nothing compared to having Jerry’s hot mouth on him, his tongue searing his taint, his fingers leaving imprints on the globes of his ass as he spread Kevin and squeezed in turns. Kevin could feel the guttural groan reverberating inside Jerry’s chest, the animal ferocity of it, as he lapped him up like a feast, and he moaned, closing his lips around Jerry’s dick and trying to swallow him down. 

It seemed only fair after all, with Jerry eating him out, but he couldn’t quite get all of it inside his mouth, or down his throat without whimpering each time. He had only Jerry to blame who moved on to blowing a wad of spit into his flushed hole and then dipping a lube-slick finger inside him, his middle finger, it felt like, long and thick and rough, which Kevin tried grinding down on. It wasn’t enough, it didn’t seem like enough, even when Jerry added another finger, and then another, fingering him almost viciously until Kevin was riding his hand and rubbing his dick all over Jerry’s clothed chest like an overeager dog, panting and whining. “Shit,” he gasped. “Feels so good, daddy. You’re gonna make me come.”

“You wanna come on daddy’s dick?”

“Fuck,” Kevin panted. “Yes, yes, come on, fuck me, fuck me—” he babbled. Jerry withdrew his fingers without another word, turning Kevin around to face him, still on top and hard as a rock, his cock a luscious curve across his belly. Kevin wanted to take all his clothes off, he was so hot he was burning up inside, but Jerry insisted he keep his shirt on and his socks. He eased Kevin across his hips, guiding his cock inside his hole with a tentative press, the first pop of the head painful like a fist going in, but then Jerry tightened his grip on Kevin’s hips and thrust in without warning. 

“Fuck!” Kevin swore, glaring down at him. “That hurt!”

“The first time always does, kitten,” Jerry assured him. “Now move that pretty little ass of yours. And _don’t_ touch your cock.”

Kevin glared at him still, just to be petty, and rolled his hips in circular motions just to see if it hurt even worse. He let Jerry’s dick spread him open, and bore down with all his weight, riding over the ebb of pain until tears started to drip from the corners of his eyes without his consent. Jerry licked them off his cheeks, and told him he was doing a good job, but otherwise he didn’t touch him, watching intently as Kevin did all the work, fucking himself on Jerry’s dick and popping his own cherry. His ass was going to be sore tomorrow — if there was ever going to be a tomorrow. 

He somehow doubted he was going to survive this, when all he could think about was the shape of Jerry’s cock, how big it felt inside him, hot like a brand and gaping his hole. He was going to die, he was sure of it. He wanted to touch his cock but the few times he tried to reach for it, Jerry raised his eyebrows in challenge, and he somehow couldn’t work up the nerve to do it. Instead, Kevin reached forward and grabbed fistfuls of Jerry’s shirt as he ground his ass down over Jerry’s dick, and let himself feel every inch of it. He wanted to cry — big wet tears like he hadn’t ever done in his life. It was so good to be riding Jerry’s cock. He could see the hunger in Jerry’s eyes, matching his own, and felt the scrape of his fingernails along his hips. 

“Oh, oh, oh, fuck,” Kevin gasped, clutching Jerry’s shirt. “Daddy, daddy I think I’m coming.”

Jerry nodded, and held him through the aftershocks, licking into his mouth and letting Kevin shudder and moan against his neck. He was calm all of a sudden, but also wanted to feed, but Jerry’s wound on his wrist had healed and he wouldn’t give him any of his blood. He didn’t realise Jerry hadn’t even come yet until Jerry was pulling out without warning, and then rolling Kevin onto his back to lean over him and palm his nipples through his shirt. Kevin went immediately, without protest, smirking and spreading his thighs, inching up his knees when Jerry hefted them over his shoulders. He could feel the hard line Jerry’s cock made against the back of his thighs, and grinned smugly when Jerry groaned.

“I—I can’t come anymore,” Kevin murmured, but let Jerry manhandle him anyway, pushing his cock inside Kevin in slow increments. It went through without a hitch, and in the next breath Kevin swallowed, Jerry was fully sheathed, buried to root Kevin thought he might get hard again. 

“Shh, it’s all right now,” Jerry chuckled. “Let daddy have his fun, huh?”

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Kevin asked. 

Jerry appeared to be searching his face, swiping a kiss over Kevin’s sock covered ankle and making Kevin shiver to his toes. “Of course, baby. Is that what you want?” He didn’t wait for an answer before swiveling his hips, fucking Kevin in deep strokes that left him whimpering and shivery. 

Jerry was great at fucking, alternating his pace, gripping Kevin’s ankles so he could spread him wide open. He buried himself into the hilt each time before slamming home without any warning, pounding into Kevin hard and fast, and then deep and slow, stirring Kevin up that he was almost in tears. A few more thrusts and he was hard again, dripping precome all over his stomach in weak dribbles. 

“Lift your shirt up, baby, and let me see those nipples,” Jerry grunted. 

“Pervert,” Kevin said, but he slid his hand up his shirt and lifted it over his chest, plucking at his nipples until they were hard between his thumbs and forefingers, loving how Jerry’s eyes deepened with arousal as he watched him touch himself. He wondered at the picture they were making now, if his parents, or a cop walked in on them: Kevin near hysterical with tears because it felt so good to have Jerry deep dicking his ass, Jerry fucking him almost brutally, hard enough that the bed frame rattled and hit the wall, his body a massive hull in comparison, wide and thick and dwarfing Kevin’s own. Kevin still had his socks on and his shirt, and his feet bobbed in the air each time Jerry fucked in. 

“ _Ah—ah—ah—daddy—ah—ah—_ ” He threw his arms around Jerry’s shoulders, toes curling as Jerry came, not bothering to pull out at all but filling him instead with what felt like waves and waves of thick hot come. It was so good that Kevin came, crying out not a minute later, with just a couple of weak thrusts against Jerry’s stomach and a sharp tug of his cock. His head hit the pillow behind it limply, and he winced when Jerry pulled out in one slow drag, his come pooling a wet spot behind Kevin’s thighs.

Jerry tossed a shirt at him so he could clean himself up and Kevin snorted as it hit him square in the face. “Your bedside manner is appalling,” he said, wiping down his thighs. “Is this how you deflower virgins?”

“Baby, I don’t fuck virgins. Too inexperienced, they make so much noise,” Jerry smirked. He pitched his shirt completely off before crawling all over Kevin again, his fangs making a reappearance, though the sight of them did not frighten Kevin anymore than his sharp long nails did. He was built like a ship, strong and sturdy, the breadth of his shoulders wide underneath Kevin’s questing hands. Kevin shivered when their chests touched. He felt so small underneath him, vulnerable in a way he had never felt before, and it irritated him how much he liked it. Still, he lifted his face when Jerry kissed him, wet and sloppy, grunting against Kevin’s mouth and grasping the back of his skull. 

Kevin bit his tongue just for the hell of it, and Jerry bled a little as a result, pulling back to tut at him and tap him on the nose with a finger. “Bad boy,” he admonished, swiping the corner of his lip to lap up the blood. But he was smirking, no foul done. “No biting unless daddy gives you permission.” 

Kevin rolled his eyes. No one told him what to do, he didn’t say. But he liked pretending to be obedient, as long as it kept Jerry looking at him like that, like the sun shone out of his ass. “So you’re a vampire, huh.” Kevin sighed when Jerry began kissing a slow path down his belly button, leaving a warm trail of blood from where Kevin had bitten him on the tongue. Kevin watched him lick the dampness from his thighs and rest his chin on Kevin’s knee. He could feel the stubble rasp his skin, and shivered deliciously, anchoring a leg over Jerry’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad you’re cottoning on,” Jerry snorted. 

“And you bit me,” Kevin said. “What does that mean?”

“What do you think it means?” Jerry huffed. “Think, Kevin. It’s not rocket science.”

Kevin let the thought sit for a while as he leaned back on his elbows. He closed his eyes and opened them, and found Jerry’s dark eyes looking down at him, his body braced on top of his, the perfect cage. 

It was going to be morning soon, and Kevin’s mom was going to flip once she finds out he’d left his bed again in the middle of the night. It seemed almost laughable now to worry about that. 

Kevin smiled, tilting his head back as he let Jerry’s teeth touch the side of his neck, very softly. 

“What’s it gonna be, baby,” Jerry whispered. “What’s it gonna be, huh?”

“Kiss me, daddy,” Kevin said, urging him to bite him, to feed, angling his neck further so he felt the pinpricks of Jerry’s fangs touch the tender flesh of his neck. His toes curled in anticipation, his body singing in delight and pleasure as he let Jerry wrap his arms around him like a vice.

Kevin closed his legs around Jerry’s waist in turn, holding onto him for traction in preparation for what was about to come.

“Good boy,” Jerry murmured against his neck, kissing the back of his ear briefly. Then he bit him, and Kevin was gone and done, arching against him and gasping up into the ceiling like he was tussling for air.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
